pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky Progg
The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss appearing only in the first Pikmin game. It can be encountered in The Distant Spring before or on Day 15. To find its resting place, take a good look at the area map. In the middle of one of the lakes is a group of islands that looks like a flower from above. Go to the center and you'll see a large egg resting on the center island. Walk up and make physical contact with the egg. Try lightly brushing against it and tapping it and it will rumble, then explode and release the Smoky Progg. This is an extremely dangerous creature, and wherever it goes it leaves behind a trail of toxic waste that instantly kills all Pikmin. Pikmin must be thrown on its face to damage it. It will run to the onions and stand underneath them, emitting shock-waves that instantly uproot nearby Pikmin from the ground, killing them as they rush to the Progg. After enough hits to its face the Smoky Progg will fry itself and melt into its own shadow. After the shadow burns away it will leave behind a bronze sphere, worth 100 Pikmin (the most of any enemy in the game or in Pikmin 2). If you don't kill it the day that you disturb it, it will be gone the next day. However, attacking it at all is unwise because it is such a deadly enemy and doesn't hold a piece of Olimar's Ship. Trivia *Olimar thinks that this is a deformed larval Mamuta. *The bronze sphere might be the glowing center of the Progg-possibly its heart or even its soul. *When an action replay is used to view the data behind the game during gameplay, the light emitting from certain enemies like the Puffstool, Armored Cannon Beetle and Smoky Progg will not be seen. This makes the Progg appear extra strange, with no facial features whatsoever. In fanon-games Pikmin:The After Years Same way to kill as in Pikmin 1 except that it will occasionally summon Progglings and a line of poison. White Pikmin are immune to all its attacks. Pikmin 4 In Pikmin 4, the Smoky Progg is the rarest enemy in game, only appearing once, only in the main game (it is not found in challenge modes 1,2, or 3, being the only enemy to do so) in Progg Cavern, a secret cave found on the pikmin planet after beating the game. White Pikmin and Green Pikmin should fight it it, because depending on what color it changes, it will use that element. EG: The Progg turns green. It will use an acid attack. If it turns purple, it will use a poison attack.It still will roam around, so keep other pikmin far away. It also appears one last time, hidden somewhere in a 4-P Battle room, where it's egg is hidden halfway in the wall. PikSpore In PikSpore, the Smoky Progg is the boss of the Aquatic Ruins. Like the Waterwraith, the Progg's egg will sometimes fall on odd-numbered sub-levels, hatch and pursue Olimar. Unlike in other games, the Progg in PikSpore is bone-white, with no facial features whatsoever, and it instantly kills any Pikmin when it touches them. It is a skeletal progg. Once you get to the final sublevel, the egg is right there. It hatches, and you fight the true Progg, which is green with eyes. It attacks like the After Years version, slowly chasing your Pikmin while spitting Progglings to knock them over, releasing waves of energy and sometimes charging blindly at you. Only Green Pikmin can survive its deadly onslaught of pain. Olimar comments that the white Proggs seen in the cave might be ethereal duplicates of the real Progg, created to extract emotions (mostly fear) and bodily fluids from intruders, which are used to feed the real Progg. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs The Smoky Progg makes a reappearance as the boss of the Toxin Territory in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. Much like in Pikmin 1, the Smoky Progg egg can be found, but setting in a nest of metal scraps. The Smoky Progg egg will not hatch until the fifth day Captain Olimar is there, or has been disturbed. The Smoky Progg will only attack if it has been attacked. It will wander around the area aimlessly, and will simply wander past the landing site. The poison it trails will kill even White Pikmin, so caution is advised when swarming. Yet another attack of the Smoky Progg is roaring. This attack will cause Pikmin to panic and scatter, forcing Captain Olimar to recollect his squad of Pikmin. The Smoky Progg can only be attacked with White Pikmin, as all the other Pikmin will die from simply making any contact with it. Once killed, the Smoky Progg will 'melt' into its own shadow, leaving behind a bronze sphere worth one hundred Pikmin seeds. Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) In Pikmin 3, the smoky progg is much weaker than in pikmin 1, and often appear as mini bosses, but, in Ruined Caverns the Smoky Progg is a full-fledged boss. it appears as 4 smoky proggs, and all the eggs fall and crack like the nectar eggs, only to release the Smoky Proggs. there is about a 5 second delay for each egg, giving you some time to take out the smoky proggs. Pikmin 3: Dweevils' Revenge It doesn't actually appear in the game but it does have a beta Piklopedia entry, Category:Proggs Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:Pikmin Z